Shayla Nakamura and the Johto Journey
by GlaceonxJolteon
Summary: Shayla Nakamura is the granddaughter of gym leader Pryce. Ever since she was five, she has always wanted to go on a journey, but Pryce wouldn't let her go until she turned sixteen. Shayla, now sixteen, is starting her journey which contains many and dozens of rivals from everywhere. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ACCEPTED! Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Prologue

_Shayla Nakamura and the Johto Journey_

_I do not own Pokémon_

_Note: Pryce has Piloswine and has not battled Ash (Ash didn't exist yet). In the games, Pryce is married to Sheila and in this story he is married to her._

_**WARNING: PRYCE IS A BIT OOC.**  
_

_Prologue_

It was a cold winter's night in Mahogany Town and Pryce who was accompanied by Sheila, his wife. The two were waiting inside the hospital for their daughter and son-in-law to welcome them in to see the new addition to the family. People were running in and out of the room to help deliver the new bundle of joy.

Pryce heaved out a sigh ad Sheila asked, "Don't worry about them; I'm pretty sure they're doing just fine." But he wasn't so sure. His daughter was foolish enough to fall in love with that boy from Vermillion City and didn't know if the boy was going to stay with her after the child was born.

Pryce kept his eyes shut and tried not to think ahead. He didn't want anything horrible to happen to his daughter or grandchild. As he sighed again, he got up from the chair and began to head out the door to go outside.

The cool chill of wind blew in his face and ran through his white-grayish hair. The sound of the wind whooshed around him to try to calm him down, just then, the pokéball in his pocket opened up, revealing Piloswine.

"Please, don't try to comfort me; it won't do any good anyways," Pryce said as Piloswine came closer to him and nuzzled against him. He wasn't going to lie, but it felt good to have Piloswine nuzzle his furry face against him during the cold wind.

Ten minutes have past and Piloswine was still there, comforting Pryce. And as for Pryce, he started to get other thoughts about his daughter and the young man who was called the father. He imagined them in a home in Kanto, away from him.

_Nothing is going to be the same_, Pryce thought as he looked up at the night sky.

"Let's go Piloswine, maybe the child has arrived," he said to Piloswine as they approached the entrance of the hospital. Pryce saw that Sheila wasn't waiting in the waiting room and guessed that the child has arrived already.

Pryce and Piloswine then came across the room his daughter was in. From the window, he saw that she was holding a sleepy little baby girl in her arms. The two then entered the room, drawing attention from a sweaty young man, his nervous daughter, and smiling wife. "Father…I…I…" the young woman stammered, still holding the baby in her arms.

"Don't start. Everything is okay with me Neiva, just, let me hold her," Pryce said, as he approached his daughter and held out his arms. He kept a hold of a smile and Neiva handed her daughter to him.

Pryce stared into the baby's black eyes, just like her mother's, just like his. She giggled at the sight of her grandfather. "She's beautiful. Not to mention lucky as well," he said as he looked at Neiva and the bundle of joy's father. Pryce then glared icicles at the young man and looked back at the child with soften eyes.

"You remember Richard right father?" Neiva asked as she glanced at her father and then at her lover.

Of course, how could he forget Richard? Because, Richard was the one who helped remodel the gym with his famous company, Nakamura Engineering. And how could he forget the day he asked for Pryce's daughter hand in marriage? His perspective on Richard was from up there then plummeted to its doom. At first, he only thought that Richard remodeled the gym because he wanted to but then he just realized that he was only using him to get close to his daughter.

"How could I forget?" I asked, raising my eyebrow in the process. Richard looked as if he's in a wild Tauros stampede.

Richard then cleared his voice and said to Pryce, "It's nice to see you again Mr. Yanagi." He got his hand out of his pocket and held it out for a handshake. Pryce then looked at the young man, the baby, then back at Richard. He firmly shook his hand and tried to keep himself from squeezing it too hard.

"So what are you going to name her?" Sheila asked with a smile, breaking up all the negative energy that was starting to form in the room.

The couple (Neiva and Richard) pondered around with names lately, but has never found the perfect one. The list went from Eden to Yuki. No name has fit; it was either because the two didn't agree or that the name was too common among others.

"We're not sure what we're going to name her," Neiva started and looked at her father with caring eyes, "Can you pick one, father?"

Pryce thought for a second, then two, and three. He wasn't thinking of a name, he was thinking about how to respond. Should he give an icy response? Or one with warmth and care? Perhaps both.

"Shayla, name her Shayla," he said, eyes shut so that he won't see anybody's eyes make any contact with him.

Shayla.

Shayla.

_Shayla._

Pryce chose her name, she was now called Shayla. He picked it out, and they agreed with the name. Now, he won't let his granddaughter, his pride and joy; go outside all on her own.

* * *

**First off I would like to say that this prologue sucks. It's short and annoying, and I just HATE IT! As for the last three sentences, I had no idea whatsoever on what I was doing. I wanted to create the feeling that Pryce loves Shayla and doesn't want her to grow up. So, here's what you have to do, give me your honest opinion and advice by hitting the blue button down there. Thank you, and stay tuned.**


	2. The Opportunity of a LifeTime

_Shayla Nakamura and the Johto Journey_

_I do not own Pokémon._

_Chapter 1: The Opportunity of a Life-Time_

Sweat beads rolled down her face as her Glaceon dodged the ice beam once more. The battle had been going on for what seemed like _ages_. Shayla was panting hard, in fact, too hard. It was horrifying to battle her grandfather, even if it was just for fun. Although, we all know that Pryce and Shayla don't think of it as 'fun'. To them, this was a battle that neither of them would want to lose, almost like their reputation depended on it.

The game was heated in the ice gym, and everyone knew that the battle was going nowhere. Neither Glaceon nor Piloswine were giving in just yet. This match has been over thirty minutes long, much to the gym leader's and the girl's surprise. No battle that Pryce has ever fought has been this long, it usually lasted a minute or two. But today, this battle has amazed Pryce with the strength his granddaughter had inside of her.

Shayla was nothing like her mother or father. Instead of being sugary sweet like her mother or outrageously overpowering like her father, she was more like her grandfather: cold and hardworking. Sure maybe she leaned towards more to her father's personality, but she seemed to remind everyone of icy Pryce. Some thought she could be the opposite of her grandfather, but that was all just a dream; or, a nightmare if you would like to call it.

"Give up yet, Shayla?" Pryce roared as he wiped beads of sweat off of his wrinkly forehead.

Shayla got up and stared straight into her grandfather's eyes full of rage. Like she was going to give up on a fight especially to a man that is more than twice her age! Shayla did _not _like losing battle to her grandfather because she thinks it shows that she's all spineless and weak, and nobody like being called a _loser_.

"No, but are _you_, old man?" she taunted, "Glaceon use Iron Tail to bounce yourself off the ground and then use Shadow Ball at Piloswine!"

Glaceon did what she was told; she used Iron Tail to bounce herself off the ground and into the air and accurately used Shadow Ball directly at Piloswine, creating a critical hit. Dust clouds formed around the battlefield and as it cleared, Piloswine was knocked out of the blue. But Glaceon wasn't doing too good either, her four legs couldn't withstand the pain anymore and then, she fainted.

"Glaceon! Are you alright there?" Shayla pleaded as she went to her best friend's side. Although Shayla may be a little cold, she has a warm, caring side for her Pokémon who are her only friends. She never knew what it was like being friends with people her age, so her friends were her Pokémon.

Glaceon woke up and had her head rested on Shayla's lap as she only made a quick nod of the head. Shayla smiled, and Glaceon did as well. "Well done," Pryce's voice said as he hovered above the girl and her Glaceon with eyes full of glee.

"Thank you. So, how about that journey we were talking about?" Shayla said with goofy smile on her face. Pryce just shook his head a little in disappointment, ever since Shayla's birth, he didn't want Shayla to go off to places that were too far from home.

Pryce sighed and asked, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Shayla nodded her head quite swiftly and plastered a big smile on her face. He smiled. Pryce always loved to see his granddaughter smiling every day, especially when she was a little girl. "I'm just not sure about this, are you positive you want to do it?" Pryce asked her once more but with a dash of coldness and harshness.

She sighed and said, "I'm pretty sure about this, grandfather. Don't you think I'm ready? I mean, it's because, I'm sixteen now and still haven't got on my journey yet." She knew begging wouldn't help much, but she did know that he was a softie when she was the main topic.

Pryce broke eye contact. "I'll think about it over dinner," he said as he and Shayla both walked off the battlefield and headed home.

Home

"So, how was the battle?" Neiva asked as she set a plate of white and brown rice on the table in front of Shayla and Pryce.

Pryce blew on his hot chocolate and inhaled the sweet aroma and then glanced at Shayla. "It was fine," he and Shayla said in unison.

Neiva flashed a quick grin and heard the videophone ring. "That must be your father, Shayla," she said as she scurried over to the videophone to reveal the face of a middle-aged man with a cleanly shaved chin. The man on the videophone was wearing a nice tailored suit with a black tie, making a suave impression.

Shayla raised her eyebrow at the man and went back to her hot chocolate that was covered with five big, fat marshmallows on top. She then glared at the mug and then at her Grandfather Pryce. He had a smirk on his face, and she smiled.

"_So, has anything interesting happen yet?"_ the man on the videophone asked.

"Mmm…not really, you know the same old things every day. Shayla battling our beloved gym leader, Glaceon causing trouble around the house, and well I guess that's pretty much it," Neiva giggled out as Glaceon jumped up on the chair next to her.

"_And how are you doing, Glaceon? Everything okay?" _he asked the fox-like Pokémon.

"Glace~!" she chimed with a smile. The man grinned as well and chuckled.

"_Honey, do you mind if I talk to Shayla for a minute or two?" _he choked out as he stopped his laughter.

"Of course," she said. Neiva turned around to see her daughter who was choking on the white rice that was put on the table. Pryce was there helping her regurgitate it back up by patting her on the back-hard. "Oh, um, she looks a little too busy. I guess."

_"I could see that,"_ the man said as he continued to look at Shayla painfully swallowing the rice. He winced when he saw her gulp it all down.

"Um, anyways, do you still want to talk to her?"

_"Please."_

Neiva then called her daughter to the videophone and Shayla panted, dragging herself.

_"How are you doing sweetheart? Everything going good?"_ he asked while she just sighed.

"Fine. Everything is just fine. But don't you think I'm old enough to go on my own journey?" she asked and from the background, she heard Grandfather Pryce scoff.

_"You know, now that I think of it, maybe you are ready. Can you get your grandfather over here?"_

Sooner or later, there was too much commotion going on with the argument bet Pryce and Shayla's father, Richard:

_"SHE NEEDS TO GET SOME FREEDOM!" _Richard shouted at the videophone.

"SHE'LL GET IT WHEN SHE GETS OLDER!" Pryce contradicted him.

Dinner had ended already, but Shayla and Glaceon were leaning against the hallway walls, eavesdropping on the loud and anger-filled conversation. The sixteen year old girl was getting close to tears and crouched down, silently crying. Glaceon was right beside her licking her puffy, red cheeks. And then, she heard a sharp _click! _and peered from the hallway. Pryce was there, sitting on the dining room chairs, sighing.

Shayla and Glaceon then tip-toed to the dining room. "Are you okay?" she asked her grandfather with softer black eyes.

"I'm fine. Just fine, Shayla," he said as he looked at the mahogany wooden table.

She then looked at Glaceon and began to get up from the chair to leave. But then:

"I've been thinking about it."

Shayla snapped her head back to Grandfather Pryce and asked, "About what?" Then, she saw him give a little grin.

"About the journey you wanted. You know, I told you I would think about it right?"

She nodded her head.

"Well, after the little conversation your father and I had. I thought about it, and I was wondering. Do you still want to go?"

Shayla couldn't believe it. Was he really saying 'yes'?

"Yes. Yes. Yes! Does this mean you'll let me?" she asked with enthusiasm.

Instead of giving a proper 'yes', he gave her a nod, and she immediately hugged him-hard. So hard, it looked like it hurt.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now go to bed, you're leaving tomorrow on your mother's Dragonite," he said with a smile as he kissed her forehead.

She then ran along to room like a five year old and that left Pryce with other thoughts:

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Are you sure you have everything?" Neiva asked her daughter for what seemed like the millionth time in the last thirty minutes.

Shayla rolled her eyes and put on her baby blue sling bag as she climbed up on her mother's Dragonite. "I'm pretty sure I have everything," she replied as she started to help Glaceon up the dragon-like Pokémon.

"Just remember to be safe. And don't talk to any strangers now!" her grandmother, Sheila, said as Dragonite started to lift off.

"I know!" Shayla shouted as she waved 'goodbye' to them.

"Remember, I put Dragonair and Cloyster in your bag for you, just in case!" Pryce shouted as they began to get into the air.

"I know, I know!" she shouted from the air.

And with that, she began to get onto her journey.

* * *

**Okay, this is the next chapter. Please give me some helpful tip to improve my writing. I want this story to be the best as it could be. So, to help me, just press the blue review button! And tell me if you like it by reviewing, favoriting, and alerting!**


	3. And so it Begins! Part 1

_Shayla Nakamura and the Johto Journey_

_I do not own Pokémon_

_Chapter 2: And so it Begins! Part 1_

"This is how freedom tastes like, right Glaceon?" Shayla asked her fox-Pokémon companion as they continued to walk through Cherrygrove City, admiring the spectacular view of the ocean from beyond them. This is what they've been waiting for, freedom from being all cooped up in a tiny home with the permission of only going outside to go to the Gym, market, Pokémon Center, or other homes. Even if she did go outside for artificial privileges, she would be under the supervision of Grandfather Pryce. Not only that, but she couldn't go a far distance on going onto any routes, one step, and that's it.

But this, this is what it felt like to be a Butterfree. Nobody was going to boss, dictate, or limit her wishes. It was her life, so why couldn't she control it on her command?

"Glace~," Glaceon sang out with glee as she and her best friend grazed upon the soft sand among them. Although they weren't in the snow, or even close to it, the salty water was the coldest thing Glaceon could feel.

Shayla grinned. She has never seen Glaceon more happy to see the beautiful sight of the ocean, feel sea breeze, and feel the touch of the grains of sand. "I know, this is nothing like Mahogany Town," she said.

Suddenly, Shayla heard a bunch of girly, fangirlish screams. _So much for some peace around here_, Shayla thought as she shut her eyes in frustration, trying to keep a calm before the storm. She and Glaceon snapped their heads towards to the Pokémon Center where they saw almost approximately fifty girls crowding around some guy and a Jolteon with dark shades on.

She heard a mixture of: _"I love you, Tron!"; "Marry me!"; "No, don't listen to her, marry me instead!"_ and rolled her hard, cold, black eyes. Shayla and Glaceon stood there, getting recent thoughts on how those girls need to get a reality check and quit stalking strange pop star-like boys around and sweat dropping. But their thoughts were interrupted when the guy's Jolteon caught a look at a certain ice-type eevee evolution and ran away while stealing a rose from the nearest bush. The somewhat famous Jolteon then stood in front of Shayla's Glaceon and dropped the rose in front of her.

Glaceon looked at the rose then at the mysterious Jolteon who suddenly turned as red as the rose. Then back at the rose. And then back at the blushing Jolteon who had the I-know-this-is-so-sudden-but-I-think-I'm-in-love-with-you-even-though-we-just-met look on his face. And lastly back at the rose. Glaceon then pushed the red rose back to the the lovestruck Jolteon with her wet nose and stalked behind Shayla. As for the Jolteon, he had a rejected look on his face.

"Jolteon!" the guy with the black shades on shouted as he began to approach the heartbroken electric type.

From a close distance, he had spiked up dirty blond hair and had fair peach skin. Shayla blushed and turned her head to meet the eyes of a horrified Glaceon. The warmth in her cheeks soon faded away when the guy started to speak to her.

"Sorry about that. Jolteon here has a tendency of running away. Did he cause you any trouble?" he asked as he crouched down to meet the gaze of the four-legged electric type and started to pet his head, trying to make him feel better.

Shayla then replied after five long seconds past, "Not really. Well, I think he kind of mentally scared poor Glaceon here." She then gestured her hand to Glaceon who was still horror-struck after the incident. She then looked back at the Jolteon who's shades fell off and saw a miserable pair of eyes that looked almost looked like glass.

"Calm down, buddy. It's not the end of the world or anything," he gently said to his Jolteon as the poor electric fox just drooped his head in shame.

Shayla then looked over the stranger guy's back and saw girls glaring at her and talking trash about her. She then snapped her head back to the guy and she said, "Sorry if we cause any trouble. Glaceon and I have to head out."

Just before Glaceon and Shayla were about to head off to Route 30, the guy stopped her in her tracks by jumping in front of her and by asking, "How about a battle first?"

_And just when I thought he was __cute_, Shayla thought as she started glaring daggers at him with a smirk and a cocky personality plastered onto his face. "And what do I get when I win?" she asked him, still glaring.

"Whoever said _you_ were going to win this?" he asked, his face in her's.

"Just tell me already."

"Okay, if you win, I'll let you go and stop pestering you into a battle."

"Deal."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop it right there. I haven't got to the good part yet."

Ten seconds past.

"Quit leaving us in suspense you dimwit, tell us already."

"Fine. If I win, you have dinner with me. Tonight."

"Don't torture me."

"I wasn't done yet sweetie. And, when I win, you have to travel with me. For the rest of the time you are here on you journey or whatever you would like to call it."

Now, Shayla's eye was twitching. And then, all of a sudden, she started to burst out into laughter and the guy started to look at her in a funny way.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry about that, it's just that if you travel with me, my grandfather will kick your lousy butt until you get bruised and run home crying," she said, teary-eyed.

Shayla saw him roll his eyes beyond the black sunglasses. Although he was wearing dark shades, she could feel him glaring at her.

"What's so funny?" he harshly asked as she stopped the orchestra of giggles.

"Nothing. Nothing," she replied as she wiped her glass-like eyes from the tears of laughter that were about to form.

"So, how about the battle?" he asked, blinking at her laughter rampage.

"Oh, uh, mind if you delete the part about dinner?"

"Nope."

"Then, uh, no."

"What are you, scared?"

"No."

"I'm pretty sure you are."

_Great, Mr. Cockiness is back._

"No."

"Yes you are, you know it and believe it."

"IF I SAY 'YES' WOULD YOU QUIT IT ALREADY?"

"Gladly."

Shayla was steamed. Nobody has ever done that before (except for Grandfather Pryce who was doing it for fun). And nothing was going to stop her from winning.

Well, look at this now.

Shayla Nakamura, you just made yourself a rival.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness (and lameness) once again! But please, review, favorite, and alert this!**

**P.S. - I MAY be updating every Friday.**


	4. And so it Begins! Part 2

_Shayla Nakamura and the Johto Journey_

_I do not own Pokémon_

_Chapter 3: __And so it Begins! (Part 2)_

There we were, on the field that was owned by the Pokémon Center, getting ready for our battle. Mr. Casanova's fangirls were all there, cheering him on while Shayla had nobody there. Many of them glared at her and some even insulted her. She bet they would just _love_ to be in her shoes right now.

"How about a little three on thee? You up to it?" he asked with a smug smirk appearing onto his face. This guy would just love to get punched in the face, wouldn't he?

"Only if you're up to it," Shayla reply with fire bursting out from my mouth.

"Perfect," I carefully heard, well, not heard, but she read the words upon his lips like an open book.

"The battle between Shayla Nakamura from Mahogany Town and Tron Surge from Vermillion City is ready to begin!" Nurse Joy said from the referee stands, "Are the two challengers ready?"

Shayla and Tron gave a quick nod and Nurse Joy shouted out, "Let the battle begin!"

Tron's fans screamed in delight as he sent out his Primeape while Shayla took her Cloyster out on the field. Well, this would be an interesting battle, Cloyster was weak against fighting types, a major disadvantage. But we'll see how this will turn out.

Of course, high and mighty, Tron sent out the first move, an offensive attack, "Primeape use Cross Chop!"

Primeape did what it was told, but Shayla had already had her tactics planned out, "Protect, Cloyster."

So far, Primeape tried using Cross Chop over and over again, but it didn't work, Cloyster remained unharmed. He kept on using it until he grew tired and his speed and accuracy fell. That was her chance, Cloyster's chance to attack.

"Cloyster, use Signal Beam!" Shayla commanded as her Cloyster opened up from his shell and started to unleash the attack at Primeape-from a close distance.

He unleashed the energy at Tron's Primeape and soon enough, Primeape was blasted to the other side of the field and fainted. It was a fairly easy win for Shayla, despite the type differences. "You know, _Tron_, even though Primeape is a fighting type and Cloyster has a disadvantage against fighting, he still won. Your tactics are like a book, I could read them easily. So try harder and stop being so predictable," Shayla lectured him as he returned Primeape back into his pokéball and got another one out.

"We'll see about that!" he yelled as he threw the pokéball into the air, "Go, Raichu!"

The ball capsule opened up and a golden yellow mouse pokémon started to spark up its yellow cheeks sending an orchestra of cheers and screams from the audience. "Rai-chu~!" Raichu cried out.

That's when Shayla smiled. _Perfect, just what I was waiting for,_ she thought.

"Cloyster, Double Team," she commanded as Cloyster started multiplying into twenty clones. This is where it got good.

"Raichu use Thunderbolt until you find the right one!" Tron said, watching his Raichu unleashing all of its might into the fast-paced electrical waves.

Raichu's Thunderbolt did hit Cloyster and did a lot of major damage, but Cloyster still had a little bit more energy in him. Shayla kept the grin on her face and said, "Toxic Spikes."

And then, Raichu was badly poisoned from the poisonous spike that landed underneath his feet. Shayla then found a smirk creep onto Tron's face, almost like he wanted that to happen. Well then, he just doesn't know the strategies going on in her devious little mind.

"Raichu, here's your chance, use Volt Tackle!" Tron commanded his Raichu.

Raichu then began to speed up at the beat up Cloyster with lighting speed and defeated it. Although the dust on the battle field was covering the two Pokémon, Shayla knew it was time to switch out already. The field then cleared up and from the other side, she saw Tron with a cocky smirk fixed upon his lips. Oh how she hated that smirk, she just wanted to kill it.

She then grabbed Cloyster's pokéball, returned him, and whispered, "You did amazing. Thank you." As she put away his ball back into her bag, she grabbed another one. Shayla then threw the pokéball up in the air and yelled out, "The field is yours, Dragonair!"

The gorgeous dragon pokémon popped out of the ball and started to fix his eyes on the foe's Raichu. Dragonair had to be one of the most disciplined pokémon she has ever met in her entire life. Truth is, Dragonair wasn't her's, it was actually her mother's. Her mother, Neiva only gave Shayla her Dragonair because Neiva thought Shayla couldn't survive with only her Glaceon and Cloyster.

"Go ahead, make your move!" Shayla yelled as she stuffed her fists into the pockets of her white jacket. The only reason she would ever make her opponent make the first move is because it gives you a better chance to lower their attack and defense rates.

Tron gave his signature smirk and commanded his Raichu, "Use Thunderpunch!"

_Perfect. Now, wait for it, wait for __it_. she thought in her head as the electric mouse started to approach Dragonair at a fast pace.

"Hyper Beam, Dragonair!" Shayla ordered as Raichu got in the perfect position-three feet away from him.

Dragonair then began to store up the energy and released it when Raichu was right in front of him, creating another critical hit. Despite the dust blanketing the field, Shayla saw that Raichu was on the verge of fainting. But in the corner of her right eye, she saw that Dragonair wasn't fast enough and the Thunderpunch hit her hard. As the dust clouds lifted up, both contenders were struggling to stand up and everything was so still. Silence was blaring through Shayla's ears as she continued to watch Dragonair suffer from the pain. And soon enough, in a slow five seconds, the two fell down slowly...very slowly.

Shayla, still struck with shock, stumbled to find Dragonair's pokéball in her bag. At the tips of her fingers, she pulled it up from the bottom and returned Dragonair inside. "I'm sorry," she whispered at his pokéball. She knew that he was going to have emotional pain later on. When Dragonair was with Shayla's mother, they were unstoppable, unbeatable. And now, Shayla must have broke him, shattered him in a trillion pieces.

"I...uh...Glaceon, go!" she stammered out as Glaceon pranced on the battlefield with pride at the same time as the guy's Jolteon bolted on. The Jolteon then tried to back out or hesitate. "Jolteon, get back out there, you're the only one left," Jolteon's trainer said to him as Jolteon just stared at the ground.

From the other side of the field, Shayla saw him whisper something in the Pokémon's ear. And from that point, it got Jolteon all jazzed up and ready to battle. _I guess a little pep talk was the trick to get him all ecstatic...or electrified in this case,_ Shayla thought at the sight of the electric type.

This time, the guy gave her the chance to make the first move, of course, he knew her strategy, so he was going to take advantage of it. "Glaceon use Blizzard!" she commanded and right on time, Glaceon hit Jolteon with a major hit, not a critical, but it was pretty hard. Jolteon almost froze but didn't with the help of his determination.

"Jolteon, use your Thunderbolt!" the guy ordered, sending out a tremendous flash of lightning produced by the electric fox-like Pokémon. That had Shayla's mind clearing out of the mist.

"Glaceon, dodge quickly and use your Ice Beam at the ground!" Shayla cried out. Glaceon barely made it, maybe she got hit a little, and it did some damage but not a whole chunk.

When she had her chance, Glaceon ice beam-ed the field, leaving a fine layer of sheer ice. With the field all slippery, Jolteon could barely keep himself up. "Glaceon, here's your chance, use Shadow Ball!" Shayla demanded. Glaceon then took her time to create the dark ball as Jolteon began to fall down.

"Jolteon, from the ground, try to use your Shadow Ball, too!" the guy said, making Jolteon create a dark ball as well.

Next thing that happened was that the two Shadow Balls were released, and they collided into each other with a tremendous force. _Boom!_ went the two spheres of darkness as they smashed together, sending smoke everywhere. No one could see the two. Not even Shayla.

**Unknown Person POV**

"This is nice, isn't it Umbreon?" I asked my special looking fox-like friend as we leaned on an Oran Berry Tree, covered by the shade.

"Umbre~!" the dark type agreed with glee. Now, this isn't the case of a normal Umbreon, this is the case of a SHINY Umbreon. Sure maybe there's not much of a difference in moves but in appearance, there was. He was special, very...important to me. A memory of my grandfather...

_Boom!_

Wait...what was that? Umbreon and I turned our head towards the Pokémon Center. Could it be? Are there any robbers? Any members of Team Rocket? Any...bad people? Well, what better way to figure it out than checking it out?

"C'mon Umbreon, we're going to do some investigating," I said to him as we started to run off to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

**Okay, so this is not my best work, but I guess it would do. Sorry I didn't update on Friday, there was a very urgent family emergency. So I would want to give a special thanks to: _PokemonGirlieGirl_****who favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story and favoriting me on the favorite authors thing. I would also want to thank: _Nari88_ for alerting this story.**

**So, that's pretty much it and I'm currently working on the next chapter right now. Thank you all for reading this chapter! Stay tuned!**


	5. When Three Come Together

_Shayla Nakamura and the Johto Journey_

_I do not own Pokémon_

_Chapter 4: When Three Come Together_

**~Shayla's POV~**

This is horrible. Just plain horrible. Poor Glaceon was suffering under that smoke. Were battles like this really _ that_ emotional for an individual like me? Was I _really_ ready to start a journey? Just as I was about to release my waterworks, the dark smoke cleared up, and I saw Glaceon and Jolteon still standing but as a long five seconds passed, they staggered down with a loud _ thump_.

Silence never sounded so loud.

I ran over to my poor, helpless Glaceon and dropped down next to her, putting her head on my lap. Soon enough, she opened her dark, icy blue eyes and gave me a smiling saying, _I'm okay, don't worry about it._

"What happened? Is anybody hurt?" a strange guy asked as he and his Umbreon ran towards the field. Wait, is that a _shiny_ Umbreon?_  
_

Nobody said a single word. Either because the mind-blowing battle they witnessed was too extreme or the fact that they were all speechless on the stranger that just barged in. "Is everyone okay?" he asked again as his Umbreon fixed his sharp looking eyes on the backpack his trainer had. This can't be good.

At the corner of my left eye, I saw the guy rambling on if everyone was okay. But, what really caught my attention was that the Umbreon saw Glaceon helplessly laying down on my lap and then looked at his trainer's backpack once more. Next thing you know, the Umbreon jumped on his trainer's back and took a berry out of the bag. Wait, an Oran Berry to be exact. "Umbreon! What are you doing?" the trainer asked as the shiny Umbreon ran off with the berry to give it too...Glaceon? What in the name of heck is happening?

A few moments passed and Umbreon soon dropped by to give Glaceon a 'get better' present. He rolled the berry with his nose so that Glaceon could take a bite. Ah great, Glaceon already has two not-so-secret admirers. More battles coming up soon, the battles that lead to the war for Glaceon's hand in marriage. Well, I wouldn't consider marriage just yet, heck, I would never put her in that mess.

She was scared to take a bite at first. But then when she looked in Umbreon's dark, mysterious eyes, she bit it and chimed, "Glace~!" Which I'm guessing means, 'thanks' or 'thank you' or even 'thank you so much! I love you forever!'. I then saw her blush a little after he smiled at her when she took her first bite. Aw, love at first bite.

Soon enough the owner of the shiny Umbreon rushed over and asked me, "Sorry, did Umbreon cause any-"

"Trouble? Nope, not at all. He's pretty sweet actually," I said, cutting off the...handsome stranger off. Wait, did I just say that?

"Huh, well, looks like he's pretty much of a Casanova now," he said with a smile.

Hm...no cockiness...so far. Let's see how long it'll take him to crumble.

"I guess."

Silence.

"Oh, uh, my name's Drake. And you are?"

"Shayla, nice to meet you."

More silence.

_**Tron's POV**_

No way. It can't be. Is that? Something gives me the feeling that he's following me around. That guy has the nerves after setting my bike on fire when I was visiting Grandfather Wattson. And how could? Why is he? WHAT IS HAPPENING? Why am talking to myself in my head?

"Hey, you already, buddy?" I asked my poorly beaten up Jolteon as he got up and shook the dust and dirt off of his coat. By now, he looks miserable, seeing that girl's Glaceon with Drake's _ incredible_ Umbreon. Should I ask them what they're talking about? You know, butting in on the conversation? Or should I just stay here with Jolteon, comforting his broken little heart. Or I could take him with me to butt in on the conversation? I'll do the last one.

So, as we approached the two pairs, the conversation ended, the two other Eevee evolutions stared, and as for Jolteon and me we just looked at each other.

"Oh, uh, hey. Nice battle, right?" the girl said with a hint of nervousness in her voice. I wouldn't blame her, if I were in her shoes I would defiantly be like that as well.

"Uh, yeah," I said, scratching the back of my head, "So, I see you've met Drake."

She smiled. "Yeah, you know him?"

I looked at him and he looked pretty confused. That's when he spoke up, "Yeah, Tron and I have some history. I set fire to his bike and he mistook my Gengar for a new 'species'."

"Yeah, um, I never saw a single ghost type in my life. So, about the bike," I started off.

"Don't worry about the bike, I fixed it but I just thought you would be picking it up and I didn't know you would be here. In Johto," Drake said, nodding his head.

Silence.

"So, uh, enough about us, tell us about yourself, Shay," I said, sitting down on a rock right next to me.

Then, out of nowhere, she grabbed me by the collar of my black jacket and practically growled at me, "One, my name is Shay_la_. Not Shay or any other nickname you can think of, got it punk?" I nodded and saw Drake eating one of the Oran Berries* one by one. "Two, of course." Well, that was unexpected.

"So, you going to tell us where you're from, right?" Drake said, snuggling his prized Umbreon against his chest, using him a live shield. Poor, innocent little creature.

"I guess, there really is no point if I'm left out of the party. Wait, where are you _ both_ from?" she said with a little venom in the second sentence.

"I, uh, I'm from, uh Kanto," I stammered out once more, now using Jolteon as my shield of protection. A little cruel, but at least I won't get murdered. I guess.

**Drake's POV**

Shay then turned her head to me with a 'sweet yet cruel' smile on her face. "And you're from?"

I looked at Umbreon and saw his 'you can't avoid her, face it lover boy, you are madly, deeply, in love with her' look. Man I hated that look. "Hoenn. How about you, Shay?" I smirked as she lifted up her fist, ready to much my face. Well, that was until I grabbed her wrist just when it was about to come in contact with my face.

By now, Shay was growling, that was, until we heard high-pitched screams. Oh heck no. It can't be. Wait, they have to be Tron's. Yeah, they just have to be.

"What do you think you're doing to Lord Drake and Master Tron?" a girl with a pick-it sign with mine and Tron's face on it with a pastel pink background.

Shay then turned to Tron and I and asked, "Lord? Master? What's going on here?"

We both shrugged our shoulders as Jolteon and Umbreon hid behind our legs. Look at them, they're terrified. This is what happens when you are- never mind.

"You know what we mean. You're trying to steal our men from us," a girl with blond hair sneered at Shay.

I heard Shay scoff. "What do you mean by _your_ men? What if they already have a girlfriend?" She then leaned towards Tron and I and whispered, "You both do have girlfriends, right?"

We shook our heads, and she smacked the back of our heads. She looked aggressive, but I never thought she was _ this_ aggressive. Don't even get me started on the images running through my mind if she actually attacks one of the girls.

"You see, they don't, therefore, I'm going to be Mrs. Tron Surge," the girl with the blond hair said with pride. I looked to my right to see Tron hiding his face with his palms. I would hate to be in his shoes.

"Whoever said _ you_ were going to marry him?" another fangirl dragged out and next thing you know, they all started a cat fight with hitting each other with the signs, slapping one another, or pulling hair.

Tron and I sweat-dropped as we stared at fight convention in front of us. "Pst! Tron, Drake," we heard Shayla (or Shay in my case) whisper, "Let's go to the Pokémon Center."

Without any thought, we quietly (and quickly) jetted off. I bet they didn't even notice us leaving. As we entered, we all sat down in the blue, cushioned chairs. The chaired were in a triangle-like form with a white circular table in the middle of us that was covered with the latest fashion, gossip, and Pokémon magazines.

The three of us then looked at each other. I saw that Shay was wearing a white jacket pocket on the right and left and another one on the left side of her upper chest. Her legs were clad with black leggings and her feet were covered in white sneakers. The baby blue sling was by her side on the chair as she started to tie up her jet black hair into a ponytail. Tron, he was clad in a gloomy, gray jacket that was zipped down and reveled a bright yellow t-shirt. He had on gray pants/jeans that had his fists in the pockets and black running shoes. There was no sign of his backpack anywhere, possibly he didn't bring one, or maybe he lost it.

But then, I broke contact when I saw a magazine on the table with the headline: 'The Hoenn and Kanto Princes'. The picture on it had my face and Tron's...Were we really that big of the deal? I didn't expect this after winning the Hoenn League, maybe the world was getting dumber and dumber each second. They probably just ran out of juicy stories. I then picked it up and turned to page twenty eight and saw an article about me, Drake Genji:

'The Cold Hard Truth or the Invisible Cheat?'

What the heck are they talking about.

'As we've witnessed a year back, Mr. Drake Genji has won the Hoenn League. Or so, that's what people think. Ever since the heated battle between Genji's Umbreon and Takahashi's Leafeon, it keeps everyone questioning, what _really_ happened? Was the referee taking sides? Did he just want Genji to win because Genji is his nephew? Possibly. No one knows the truth for sure. But there are three questions everyone has:

'Is Genji the true winner?'

'Was the referee taking sides?'

'Doesn't this sound familiar?'

Ever since his big win, nobody has heard from him but rumors are saying that he's on a new journey in Johto. If it is true, please contact us so that we could get an interview.'

This can't be happening. It can't be me.

**~Shayla's POV~**

Drake seemed shake-y ever since he picked up the magazine. Until, he smacked it down on the table so that Tron and I could hear. Both of us snapped our attention to the dark headed fellow who was glaring at one of those dumb magazines I always made fun of. That was, until I saw his and Tron's picture on it. And, as for the title, _'Princes? Seriously?' _I didn't get it at all. How are they on a famous magazine? I am the GRANDDAUGHTER of PRYCE, the GYM LEADER!

"Is this what got you grouchy? A stupid magazine?" I asked him as I leaned in closer at his face.

"Turn to page twenty eight," he said as he looked down at his gray sneakers.

And so, with Tron, we flipped the pages to page twenty eight. We passed almost all the pages until Tron stumbled upon a picture of some big-shot coordinator with her Vaporeon. "Well, hello!" Tron said with his eyes bulging when he saw the picture of her. And next thing you knew, I rolled up the magazine and smacked his head with it, multiple times.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, I had no idea you were jealous!" he said as I raised the rolled up magazine as he used Jolteon to 'protect' him.

I rolled my eyes and turned the page to see the head of the article: 'The Cold Hard Truth or the Invisible Cheat?' And it had Drake's picture with Umbreon defeating some guy and his Leafeon. Oh, I get it now. I remember I saw him once, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Drake won the Hoenn League. I think I saw his battles on the television and got infatuated with it. I guess you could say he was just a tiny little detail of inspiration to do Pokémon battles.

As we reached the bottom of the article, we looked at Drake who was holding Umbreon very close to his chest. "Hey, they only want a story. That's all they want. They only want to break people down," I said to him as he just snuggled Umbreon closer into his chest. "Don't worry, man. They just love playing mind games," Tron said, giving Drake his 'sincere' look.

Soon enough, I saw a woman with a microphone and a camera crew coming towards the Pokémon Center.

* * *

**Okay, so, I'm not really fond of this chapter. Honestly I think it's just plain horrid. But, this is the longest one.**

**Anyways, I think I'm going to update every Monday or Tuesday for now on. I'm not really sure. **

**So, please review, favorite, and alert!**


End file.
